The subject matter disclosed herein relates to anti-icing systems for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are often used to produce electricity for a power grid. The gas turbine generators are typically stationary units disposed in a power plant, such as an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant, or single or combined cycle industrial power plant. However, the gas turbine generators also may be used in mobile units, such as large trailers. Trailer-mounted gas turbines are designed to be a mobile and quick source of electric power and thus may operate under more extreme conditions than typical IGCC, or industrial installed gas turbines. For example, a trailer-mounted gas turbine may be employed in a power grid that has failed due to an extreme natural phenomenon or grid blackout. In addition, trailer-mounted gas turbines may operate under conditions that involve a lack of protective infrastructure, cold weather, and/or high relative humidity. Unfortunately, the intake systems of the gas turbine generators may develop ice buildup when they operate in environments with certain combinations of gas turbine loads, low ambient temperatures, and high relative humidity ranges.